Seregil í Korit Solun Meringil Bôkthersa
This Page contains Spoilers. Exiled from his clan at a young age, Seregil has made his home in Rhíminee, capital city of Skala. Along side Alec, Micum, Beka, Thero and untold others, Seregil serves Skala as a Watcher under Nysander (and later under Thero). Seregil is a certifiable Gentleman Rogue Extraordinaire, being skilled in swordplay, etiquette, language, and seduction, and quite knowledgeable about a great breadth of subjects. His personal attributes, along with his devilish charm and roguish physical attractiveness, have combined to make him a force of manliness that has left many a clenched fist and flushed, heaving bosom in his wake. Family The youngest of five and only son of Korit í Solun Meringil Bôkthersa (former khirnari of Bôkthersa) and Illia ä Myria Seri Bôkthersa, he has four older sisters: Adzriel, Shala, Mydri, and Illina. Adzriel, the eldest and present khirnari of the Bôkthersa clan, was Seregil's primary caretaker after his mother passed giving birth to him. Practically ignored by his father, Seregil was made to feel a failure in the man's eyes. Past Seregil shrouds his past in secrecy, hardly speaking of it even to his closest of friends. It is later revealed that as a youth, Seregil had been unwittingly embroiled in a plot to destroy trade negotiations his father was working toward opening with Zengat (an oft hostile nation to the west of Aurënen). He was convinced by Ilar í Sontir of the Chyptaulos clan that papers that would aid his father's negotiations could be found in the tent of the Haman khirnari. While there, he was found out by the khirnari's grandson and attacked. In panic, Seregil pulled his own knife on the man, inadvertently killing him. Marked as a guest-slayer, teth-sag (blood feud) was declared and only the intervention of the rhui'auros (wizard priests of Sarikali) saved him from dwai sholo ("two bowls", execution by poison). He was instead sentenced to exile and placed on a ship to Skala. (Traitors Moon) Upon arrival to the court of Queen Idrilain II, Seregil stumbles from one job to another before ending up as Nysander's apprentice. (Misfit) Ill-fated though the apprenticeship is, the relationship he garners with the Orëska Wizard opens doors for the young exile and turns him into the man he is at present. Rhíminee In Rhíminee, Seregil holds a house on Wheel Street in the Noble Quarter where he comports himself as Lord Seregil, a minor noble with business interests in the shipping industry. This guise allows him to come and go as he pleases and covers for his other occupations as a Watcher and the nightrunner called The Rhíminee Cat, the city's "best and worst kept secret" (Luck in the Shadows). However, more oft than not, when Seregil is in Rhíminee he makes his abode at the Cockerel, an inn located on Blue Fish Street. The Cockerel While owned by Seregil under some unspecified alias, The Cockerel is run by Thryis and served namely by her son, Diomis, granddaughter, Cilia, and a deaf mute by the name of Rhiri. The inn is also tenanted by Seregil's fat, long-haired cat, Ruetha. Ruetha and Cilia's young son Luthas are the only survivors of Vargûl Ashnazai's massacre at the Cockerel. Seregil set fire to the inn as a funeral pyre for his murdered friends. Later, he and Alec would build The Stag and Otter on the site. (Shadows Return) (Note: Originally dubbed it The Dragon and Owl at the end of Traitors Moon, but apparently decided on calling it The Stag and Otter in reference to the forms they take on under the Intrinsic Nature spell.) Relationships Loves & Lovers Ilar í Sontir Ilar is the person Seregil claims as his "first lover", although the relationship was rather chaste. Young and starved for positive attention, Ilar seemed to fill the space in Seregil's needy heart perfectly. Handsome, doting, his words and caresses easily ensnared Seregil, blinding him to his friends and family's misgivings about the suave Chyptaulos. As such, Seregil could not see how he was being manipulated until it was to late. After the murder, Ilar disappears. In the later books, it is revealed that Ilar might have loved Seregil after all, but was already too involved in the plot to stop his actions. Prince Korathan Korathan was Seregil's first actual male lover. By all accounts, their relationship was a tender one. It probably would have continued if Phoria hadn't found them out, ever jealous of her brother's regard being shared with anyone other than herself. Korathan and Seregil remain friends. Lady Kylith For a brief time, after the death of her husband, Lady Kylith and Seregil shared a bed. She is the only noble Seregil trusts the discretion of. Micum Cavish Micum is Seregil's best friend. Although Micum and Seregil were never lovers, there was a time when Seregil was in love with Micum. Micum's daughter, Beka, and his wife, Kari, both believe Micum loves Seregil in his own way and it is put forth that perhaps had Kari not stood in the way, they might possibly have become lovers. Alec Alec and Seregil share the talímenios bond. The Author defines this on her site as 'homosexual mate', but given the context and descriptions it seems more accurate to compare it to 'soul mates' or the 'lifebonds' of Valdemar (Mercedes Lackey). The bond they share goes deeper than mere lovers. Despite the bond, though, Seregil has at times shown his doubts about Alec's decision to take him on as his lover, as his lifemate -- much to Alec's ire. By the end of Shadows Return, though, it seems to have solidified into confidence. Both are willing to die for each other and neither seem willing to go on without the other if they know for a fact the other is dead. And as of the end of The White Road, the relationship is a stable and strong partnership of two men who know what they want and that is to be at each others' sides. Category:Character Category:Seregil Category:Nightrunner Series